<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sona Top Gets Topped by SmutKnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169352">Sona Top Gets Topped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight'>SmutKnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Breeding, Bukkake, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Muteness, Panties, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Throat Fucking, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, saliva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this meta Sona top is a force to be reckoned with. Wanting to make the most of her obnoxious playstyle, Sona finds herself playing URF. Things do not go as planned however, as she finds herself cornered by the entire enemy team, eager to get some payback for her lane bully playstyle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sona Top Gets Topped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Few words could fill the hearts and minds of top laners with fear more than those two cruel, game tilting words: ‘Sona Top’. With her frankly obnoxious range, horrendous ability power scaling, and extremely limited counterplay options, it was barely worth even coming to lane against her. Though the occasional Vayne top was enough to tilt tanks, this took it to the next level. For Sona herself however, this season couldn’t be going better! Having always been easy pickings for a roaming Rengar, a speed bump for a fed darius and swatted aside by any support with crowd control, it was wonderful to be the top dog for a change. She’d never had so much fun poking helpless melee champions back under their tower, free to farm as much as she liked. With the top role can the freedom to build pure ability power items, not bothering with wastes of gold like support items. Going from being one-shot to one-shotting was so much more gratifying than she had ever hoped, and she was out to enjoy every moment of it until the inevitable nerfs. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It stood to reason that if her frankly obnoxious range and outright broken damage was powerful on the rift under normal parameters, then playing on ‘Ultra Rapid Fire’ mode would bring her dominance to new heights! With complete confidence she queued up and sure enough found herself playing top lane, buying a dark seal first item and forgetting to buy potions as she hurried from lane towards the canons. She’d not played URF for a few seasons and as such these canons were new to her, impressed by the efficient means of getting to lane. Surely if the enemy had access to canons of their own then she wouldn’t even need to farm minions and could instead farm the enemy laners themselves! She loaded into the cannon, noticing with a frown that though none of her other teammates had moved yet from the fountain, there was chatter in all chat. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[0:12] (Amumu)</b>
  <span>: I troll this game. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>[0:13] (Miss Fortune) has quit</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[0:14] (Vel’Koz) has quit </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>[0:14] (Ahri) has quit</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>[0:17] (Taric): </b>
  <span>G fucking G.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>[0:18] (Taric) has quit</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona gulped, fearing that perhaps this game might not go in her favour much longer. Even so, she could at least see how obnoxious her laning was in this game mode for a few minutes before surrendering. Besides, the game was never truly lost until the nexus was destroyed! She’d known plenty of games in lower ranks where even a team of two would prevail despite being outnumber-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[0:20] (Amumu) has quit</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, nevermind. Undeterred, Sona wanted to at least test the cannon before voting for a remake. Loading herself into it, she braced herself and laughed merrily as she was fired halfway across the map into the bush in top-lane. She opened up all chat as she landed, beginning to type out that her team had all abandoned the game, just as a champion landed heavily behind her. She tried to cast her q, typing q repeatedly in the text log in her panic. She turned to face Alistar who huffed through his flared nostrils, his biceps almost as large as her torso as he flexed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cut off from her tower from the minotaur behemoth before her, she turned and fled into the neighbouring bush, gulping as four more champions landed around her. Grinning down at her in the brush were Garen, Darius, Tryndamere and Lucian. As Alistar walked into the brush behind her laughing, she realised there was nowhere to run and that with all her teammates disconnected from the game, there was no help coming either. Out of habit, she spammed the ‘assistance needed’ ping causing the men surrounding her to chuckle. For the men encircling her they were presented with an opportunity like no other; a chance to vent their frustrations at suffering previous laning phases against the obnoxious ‘support’.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The mute melody maker grinned sheepishly up at the men towering above her, burning her flash as she appeared in the neighbouring bush, with all of the men doing the exact same and encircling her once more. She sighed heavily, thinking it was at least worth the try, expecting to have her health pool diminished and be sent back to the fountain at any moment. Instead, the men looked between each other with knowing smirks, descending upon her all at once. Tryndamere and Lucian stepped to either side of her, holding her arms firmly by her side as Darius and Garen stepped forward. The men gripped the turquoise fabric of her dress, grinning lustfully as they eyed her cleavage, tugging the material roughly and ripping her dress from her body. Sona gasped, her breasts suddenly exposed and finding herself floating wearing nothing but her panties. She shook her head fervently, struggling against the men’s grip as she tried to cover her breasts to no avail.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped silently as she felt strong hands grope her ass from behind, the gathering of men chuckling as she struggled in their grasp, Alistar grabbing an almighty handful of her thick ass. As she squirmed and attempted to resist the men, Garen and Darius descended on her breasts. They groped and pulled at her nipples roughly, squeezing her breasts hard as they beamed at one another, adversaries bonding over a truly immaculate pair of breasts. Sona had little say in the matter, watching as her harp was thrown aside by Tryndamere before sliding his hands below the fabric of her panties. She gasped and tensed her thighs as she felt his fingers enter her roughly, pushing hard against her walls as they moved deeper up inside of her. Lucian, left with little else of the woman to admire, used his free hand to grip her face and turn it towards him. She strained and closed her eyes as his lips met hers, his tongue eagerly moving between her lips and forcefully moving against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Alistar was not one to be satisfied with mere groping however, and after a few minutes of the men touching and exploring her all over with each man having fingerfucked her at least once and marvelled at how sweet she tasted, he ripped her now soaked panties from her curvy frame. He tossed them to the side whilst Darius pushed his fingers between her lips, coated in her nectar, smirking as he used her tongue to wipe them clean. Tryndamere was quick to retrieve the drenched underwear, stuffing them into his back pocket before returning to the group now focused on the well endowed support. With one hand on her waist and the other holding her thigh, Alistar bent the hovering woman over at the waist and positioned himself close behind her, his sizeable cock resting heavily against her back. It was almost eight inches in length, and much thicker than the average human cock. As Sona gasped silently once more, realising what was in store for her, Garen took the opportunity to strike. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With her mouth open already, it was easy enough to push his hard cock between her lips. Sona closed her eyes, feeling her pigtails gripped roughly like handlebars as he pushed his girthy cock further into her mouth. She could taste his precum on her tongue, struggling as it pushed past her mouth and into her throat blocking her airway. As her legs squirmed she was aware of her hands being guided away from her chest, outstretched to either side where she felt her fingers curled around two cocks, though whose they were she could not tell. As Garen yanked and pulled on her hair, pushing himself in and out of her mouth and causing thick bubbly saliva to run down his shaft, Alistar decided it was time to break her in properly. He shifted his grip to her ass cheeks, spreading them wide and grinning as he moved backwards, watching a strand of her juices dangle from her entrance moving back and forth as her face was being fucked. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance, her lips firmly spread by his muscular hands, a muffled whimper escaping the woman’s lips as he struggled to push himself inside. With comments of how tight she is for a slut getting tossed around between the men, Alistar had to push forward forcefully to eventually force the head of his cock inside of her. Her thighs spasmed as she felt her pussy stretched out, her walls tensing and struggling to accommodate his sizeable manhood. As the ridge of his cock’s head passed her G spot her thighs quivered once more, tightening her grip on the cocks she was being forced to stroke as she came involuntarily, brought close by all the eager fingering she had received just moments before. In response the masculine support slapped her ass hard, leaving a bright red handprint on her smooth pillow like ass cheek as he pushed himself further inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to fit a little over half of his cock inside of her hot wet hole before bottoming out, a shudder rising up her spine as he painfully collided with her cervix, every inch of her pussy filled up by his monstrously sized member. She had little time to dwell on the dull ache in her stomach from his excited ramming however, as the cock in her mouth pulsed and throbbed, shooting hot ropes of come down her gullet with reckless abandon and seldom concern for her need for oxygen. Garen used her hair to hold her face firmly against his crotch as he finished inside of her throat, imprinting the buckle of his belt against her forehead before finally releasing his hold of her. Sona spluttered as thick streams of saliva and cream-like mess dribbled from her lips, gasping down air as the wet slaps of the minotaur fucking her from behind threatened to drown out the jeers of the men. It didn’t take long for another of the men to take up position at her face and begin to use her throat as an onahole, Sona’s legs trembling fiercely through a mixture of being brought to orgasm once more by the thick cock trying to bludgeon its way into her womb, and the forceful thrusts of the cock obstructing her airways as she struggled to swallow the remnants of the previous load. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Growing impatient with mere handjobs, the men at her flanks began to fondle and groped her breasts which swung about with each thrust as she was pulled back and forth between the two champions using her. As one climaxed from her delicate fingers, she felt a shower of their hot mess over her back and what dripped down their shaft coated her hands and dripped messily off of her wrists on to the floor below. Alistar was getting frustrated however at not being able to fit himself fully inside of her, and despite his rough attempts to fit himself inside of her pussy it wasn’t enough to satisfy him. With a grunt, he spun her around in the air, the cock still in her mouth and momentarily letting go of the two she was stroking. She opened her eyes at this new development, realising it was Lucian currently occupying her throat, and feeling movement underneath her as she was laid down atop Alistar. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With his cock now slick with her mess, he prodded eagerly at her tight ass, thrusting his head up roughly against her ass and wrapping a strong arm around her waist to stop her floating upwards. Sona struggled and found her thighs being gripped by Darius, who was quick to shove his pre-cum dripping cock into her stretched and dripping cunt, just as her ass was stretched out by the meaty mess-covered cock pushing up into it. She trembled fiercely as the head of his cock plopped into her ass, having never even explored her ass with her fingers before let alone been forced to accommodate a cock of his size. She felt as if her body might break, certain that her stomach must be bulging slightly as the girthy member thrust deeper and deeper into her tight ass. She wanted to hate it, but as Darius and Lucian pumped her like pistons from either side of her body causing her breasts to bounce fiercely, she found her eyes rolling into the back of her head with pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner had the minotaur’s cock bottomed out inside of her tight warm ass, than it twitched and engorged with several vicious throbs that she felt all through her body as his cock exploded with thick come inside of her. She could feel this curious heat filling her up, his cock far too deep for any of it to spill out and instead pooling inside of her. She was so focused on the throbbing pulsing sensation in her ass that she scarcely even registered Lucian shooting roped down her throat, swallowing them absentmindedly as she came hard and messily, a shower of her juices coating Darius. As the climaxed, her walls quivered and clamped down on his cock which added resistance to his thrusts, milking him of his load as he soon finished inside her. Always having fantasized about using the large breasted lane bully as his own personal breeding stock, he pushed his cock as deep as he could until his head was rammed against her cervix as he came, filling her womb with his salty ejaculate. The possibility of pregnancy caused a spike of fear in her mind for a moment, quickly replaced by lust as fresh men took up positions at her throat and between her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen now pushed between her thighs, his ‘recharge’ time having been severely reduced due to the gamemode, given the rather apt name of ‘ultra rapid fire’ as he quickly set about firing a fresh load in her cunt not wishing to be outdone by Darius. Tryndamere compared her throat to Ashe’s with Lucian, who claimed Senna wasn’t able to take anywhere close to his length before gagging. The men grinned and watched her throat bulge as he slowly pushed his cock in and out of her airway, musing that next time they caught her off guard they should force her into her sweetheart skin so they could snap her choker. Alistar had not yet pulled out of her ass however, finding himself maintaining his erection and quickly finding his lust rekindled as he began to thrust up into her insides once more, prompting all manner of muffled moans from the woman as thick strands of saliva rained down from her mouth onto the ground below. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After almost an hour of non-stop fucking, Alistar had pumped the woman full of half a dozen loads, finally pulling his monstrous cock from her gaping hole followed by a shower of thick white come as she leaked onto the ground below. The rest of the men had grown impatient whilst waiting for their turn to fill her cunt with cream, and had rubbed their cock on her breasts and thighs while they jacked themselves off. By either their own hand or using Sona’s they had finished over a dozen times across her body, with almost every inch of her skin glazed in thick milky white mess. Her once pretty face ran with make-up and thick saliva from deep in her throat, her hair was sticky with countless loads of cum from her assailants. Lucian laughed as he unloaded one last shot over her exhausted face, holding her mouth open and coating her tongue, making sure she got one last good taste of his lust. Satisfied, the enemy team surrendered. Even after the fun they’d had, they still didn’t want to face a late game Sona.    </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>